


God, Do You Ever Write Klance To Feel Like Someone Is Comforting You During Quaratine?

by Paper__Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: Alternatively Titled: Why Am I Writing Klance In 2020, I Hate Voltron.Basically Keith vents to Lance but with a super fucking sad twist.Set around whatever season after Shiro dies but hasn't come back again yet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	God, Do You Ever Write Klance To Feel Like Someone Is Comforting You During Quaratine?

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know why I wrote this, other than to get out sone repressed shit that I really should be talking about in therapy- but I won't.

“Keith! Keith please-” Lance trailed after the smaller boy, barely keeping up with him.

“Lance, I told you, enough.” Keith snapped, not trusting himself to look back for even a second. 

“Keith please!” Lance called out, reaching for his hand. Seemingly sensing this, Keith whirled around, finally letting lance see his face. Nothing could have prepared the Cuban boy for the look on his- Keith’s face. Tears were streaming down his face, his mouth pulled into a taut line, and the look in his eyes could only be described as pure pain. 

“Lance, I don’t care to hear what you have to say, now leave me alone.” He bit out, looking everywhere but the other boy’s eyes. 

“Keith, god please, just listen to me!”

“What, Lance, so I can hear you say you told me so? So you can tell me I should have just listened to you? Well, newsflash, but that won’t do us any fucking good! I already ruined everything!” Lance waited for him to finish his outburst, but Keith was nowhere near done.

“God you couldn’t understand! This shit is so fucking hard, and it’s all on me. Every single thing is on me, it's all my fault if something goes wrong! It’s all my fault if someone gets hurt! God I just- I fucking wish- I wish Shiro didn’t have to fucking die on me again!” he screamed, holding his head in his hands. Lance reached forward, slow and steady, and placed his hands over Keith’s.

“Listen to me, Keith. I know everything is really really fucked right now, but it’ll be alright. You’re going to be okay, I promise. I’m always here for you if you need me, man.” Keith’s breathing slowed to normal, and his hands relaxed. He still didn’t want to look up. 

“Lance, I’m sorry.” he whispered, the tears rolling fast and hot down his cheeks now. “I’m so fucking sorry, Lance. It’s all my fault-”

“There was nothing you could have done-”

“You don’t know that!” Keith snapped, sobs wracking his body. Suddenly, he felt Lance pull him close, and for a moment he was warm. Keith froze. 

“I’m sorry, mi querido.” Lance breathed, “You don’t deserve this pain, and I’m sorry I’m not here to help you.” Keith let go of his head, and slowly wrapped his arms around the taller boy, too scared to open his eyes.

“Lance I-” 

“I know. I love you too.” 

With that, Keith was left standing alone on a desert planet. One lion, one set of footprints, one memory of a lost loved one, and one team to lead to win this war.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is short no I won't continue this. This is just Klance angst; as a treat.


End file.
